Eternal Sky
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Ignorance is bliss and he is willing to give them that until the very end just to shield them from the cruel reality...That's right, Tsunayoshi Sawada also known as Vongola Decimo; will protect his famiglia from everything threatens to harm them even if it's mean destroying himself and making them see him as a cold blooded monster.
1. Prologue

**FANDOM: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **TITLE: Eternal Sky**

 **AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire1306**

 **PAIRINGS: None**

 **GENRES: Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

 **RATING: M (For implied non-con, language, violence and self-harm)**

 **SUMMARY: Ignorance is bliss and he is willing to give them that until the very end just to shield them from the cruel reality...That's right, Tsunayoshi Sawada also known as Vongola Decimo; will protect his famiglia from everything threatens to harm them even if it's mean destroying himself and making them see him as a cold blooded monster.**

 **WARNINGS: DARK THEME! This story contains implied non-con. Which means non-consensual , which means r** **ape** **. And later on this story there is self-harm, self-starvation, self-hate and suicide attempts. Therefore the category for this fanfiction is 'M'.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from KHR.**

 **Beta read by the awesome:** **YullenSunsetKitsune**

 **A/N: This story is my first KHR fanfiction so OCCness might ensued but I'll try to keep them in character as possible. And since I'm new for this. There are areas you will spotted wrong in this start and the future ones so If you've seen any please kindly tell me, I'll gladly fixed them. Anyways, I hoped this story goes with the flow. Without further ado here's the Prologue of Eternal Sky.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE: Tainted Sky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At the abandoned building in the middle of nowhere; there's a lone figure standing in the middle of a room covered and surrounded with a pool of blood and another figure laying down lifeless on the ground few inches away from him.

He can't remember anything at all. Not a single thing as his mind filled with haze and excruciating pain.

But one thing is crystal clear in his disoriented state and that is the words: **PROTECT his FAMIGLIA.**

He stared at the corpse of the unknown man in front of him. Despite being dead, it's mocking him. Lifeless eyes seems looking at him tauntingly with it's sickening sweet smile lingering on his cold lips.

Then dull eyes looked down at a pair of gloves covered in crimson red; blood.

Silence surrounds him and then there came the sound of footsteps across the room rushing to reach his destination.

 _ **BANG!**_

The closed steel door had been blown away by some explosives. Dust and smokes filled the room and people start calling him, but he remained unresponsive. Slowly, but surely, the smoke extinguished, revealing a certain brunette standing in the middle of the destruction and blood. There's a collective gasp, but he stayed in his position not uttering a single word nor looking in their direction.

He don't want to looked at their reaction fearing to see and hear anything coming from them that will caused his breakage as he knew deep inside of him it's true... The words escaped from the corpse laying before him are bound to happen.

But still.. He hoped they would still believe in him.. That they trusted and cared for him.

Slowly he turned to see their reaction and his heart shattered into pieces.

He lowered his head; his expression darkening as rejection and utter despair flashes in the pair of dull brown eyes and a sad and bitter smile spread across his lips as he mumbled silently.

"It seems liked you've won this round..." He wanted to cry, but he can't because he doesn't want to look pathetic in front of them, but he is certain that he already was like that in their eyes, so he let a single tear roll down in his cheek.

He started walking towards the exit without raising his head so the others wouldn't see his expression, but he heard them step backwards which hurts him even more. He wanted to get out of this room, as it was already suffocating him and before he could reach the exit everything went black as he collapsed on the cold floor. He never did hear the frantic voices around him. All he heard were those taunting voice inside his head...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"...Decimo..They never cared about you...How could they? When you are nothing more but a MONSTER..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Unbeknownst, in the commotion surrounding him, a hidden figure in the corner of the room was observing and judging with watchful eyes at the scene transpired in front of it as a smile blossoms across its lips.

 _"..Let the test begun, Decimo..."_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: So, how is it? Hoped it turn out well...Please Read and Reviews/Comments, Votes/Favs and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Eternal Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR. It solely belongs to the great Akira Amano!**

 **A/N: This is unbetaed but I promised I'll post the edited version once my beta reader give it to me. I just want to post this as soon as possible to answer the questions of my readers on what really happened to Tsuna. This chapter will explain everything, more or less of the real situation.**

 **Chapter 1 Sacrifice and Beginning of Nightmare**

 _He pushed aside the curtain on his window in order to see the outside world. He just finished his paper works few minutes ago and he wanted more so he could distract himself from the horrible feeling continue to eat him on the inside. Upon seeing the view outside, he frown further. The sky is dull and dark. Just like the atmosphere surrounds him recently. It's quite lonely-_

 _A knock from his door interrupted his further musing and snapped him back to reality._

 _"Come in."_

 _Tsuna waited patiently as the door slowly creak open and his eyes widened upon his unusual visitor. He didn't expect him to come here in his estate as the other is supposed to be busy with his ordeals with the other famiglias for just a brotherly visit so he could only assumed it's very important business._

 _"Hi, My little brother! Sorry for interruption!" Dino greeted him cheerfully but Tsuna noticed the hint of concern in his voice which caused him to narrow his eyes with suspicion as he stared at the latter closing the door behind him. "So how are you doing,Tsuna?" He inquired as he looked around at the office of Vongola Decimo where he could possible rest and after a moment of searching he spotted a nice couch near at the bookshelves in the corner of the room and sat there as he waited for the brunette's respond._

 _Tsuna and Dino stared at each other intently for few seconds before Decimo sigh tiredly and answered a simple. "I'm fine."_

 _Both of them knew that's a lie and before Dino could comment in that, Tsuna cut him in short by throwing another question. "What business do you have with me, Dino-nii? I'm certain you won't come here for just a brotherly visit especially there are uproar in your allied famiglia."_

 _At the time like these Dino would joked around but not now is the time for that since the matter he wanted to speak with the brunette is serious and concerning him alone. He didn't want to waste time as he needed to know the truth badly so he went straight to business and asked blatantly. "Did your guardians abandon you?"_

 _Tsuna rendered silence for some time as he stared blankly at Dino then he finally spoke after a long moment of steely silence. "Where did you get that stupid idea?"_

 _"Tsu-No,Decimo." He corrected with a pause then went on. "I'm not blind. I've seen how they treated you these past weeks ever since that incident and I don't need to listen to those rumors to understand your situation with your guardians." Dino finished with a frown._

 _"Oh? So there's rumors spreading about that huh?" He asked, brow arching with slight amusement. "Though I shouldn't be surprise about it especially since I'm Vongola Decimo and we're in the world of Mafia. All of us were targets for those_ _judgmental_ _eyes."_

 _"Tsuna?_ _" Dino called hesitantly the young don who's muttering some curses under his breath._

 _Upon hearing his name, Tsuna return his gaze back to Dino and smiled. "What do you think?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _I ask what do you think is the answer from your question?"_

 _Dino open his mouth to answer but Tsuna just cut him off once again. As the latter walked towards him and stopped in front of him, bending down just a little so his face is few inches away from the blonde's face that the other could feel his warm breath then touching his cheeks gently as the latter begun to spoke softly. "Remember that people will always question the good things they hear about you, and believe the bad ones without a second thought. Honestly, I don't need someone who sees the good in me. I need someone who sees the bad in me and still wants me." An emotion flashed in the Decimo's eyes but it disappeared before Dino could decipher it._

 _Dino continue to look at those beautiful brown eyes but it doesn't have the spark of life like in the old times as if its tired of everything._

" _Do you understand now,Dino-nii?" Tsuna's soft yet baritone voice snapped Dino from his trance and focus once again at the other words. "This world is cruel and unfair..."_

" _Is that supposed to mean you'll leave them just like they did to you?"_

 _Tsuna shook his head gently and smiled sadly at the blonde. "I can't."_

" _But why?! They hurt you!"_

" _Like I said this world is unfair and cruel...But I choose to stay with them despite knowing that they seen me as nothing more than a monster because I want to remain at their side even it's killing me but at the same time it makes me happy."_

" _What are you a masochist?"_

 _Tsuna chuckled bitterly. "Perhaps I am. But there are my friends. No, they are my famiglia. I can't just abandon them even they left alone and continue to hate me it's my duty to protect them from anything that wished to harm them and I will do anything just to keep them safe and oblivious about the nightmares of this world. Yes, Even it's mean I'll become a cold blooded monster in their eyes."_

 _Dino eyes softened and pulled the petite young don in his arms, wanting to give him a bit warmth of comfort and compassion that the others forgotten to give at brunette just because they thought that the latter have changed which isn't. Tsuna will be Tsuna no matter what. He may have killed but there's a reason behind it and the rest didn't want to know and understand the reasons of the young don's actions._

" _You're warm...So warm.." Tsuna muttered softly as he embraced Dino as well and buried himself further to feel more human's warmth or should he say companion's warmth that he lack these past weeks. He didn't noticed that tears started to cascade from his pale cheeks. He missed the interaction he shared with his guardians. Although he knew that's nothing more but a fragment of the past as it's impossible for him to feel the warmth of his own famiglia ever since his hands stained with color of sins. Yet he knew he didn't regret doing it. If he have to dirt his hands once more time just to protect them then he'll do without a second thought._

 _Dino started to stroke gently Tsuna's soft brown locks and just a few seconds the brunette in his arms started to breath even. He had fallen asleep due to exhaustion and stress but more importantly he wasn't plague with nightmares that will left him awake and tired all day long because he knows there is someone still willing to protect him and cared for him despite being a tainted sky which allow him to fall in oblivion without any troubles._

 _Dino glanced at the sleeping boy in his arms and smiled a little. "If me being here brings you a little comfort and joy then I'll gladly stay by your side to lighten your torment and burdens. I promise, I won't leave you my dear little brother." Dino said softly then kissed his temple softly and he finally went to sleep with the boy, closing his eyes but never intend letting go off the fragile young man in his arms, holding him protectively from the harsh world even just a little moment of peace. He'll gladly give that to Tsuna as long as he can._

 **XXX**

" _ **What are you planning now?" A grump voice asked irritatingly at the man before him.**_

" _ **Nothing."**_

" _ **Nothing, my ass! You're breaking him apart and his guardians!"**_

" _ **This is needed to be done so I hope you won't interfere. I know what I'm doing so you don't need to worry."**_

" _ **You don't! You don't know what you're doing! This will be a huge impact that might destroy the whole Vongola!"**_

" _ **True it might destroy everything that I established or it won't."**_

" _ **Then answer me! Why are you doing this? Primo!"**_

" _ **To know the truth and how far they will go..." He paused as he stared at the red haired man behind him straight in the eyes. "G, I know you were worried but I wished that you will believe in me this time as well. Just let me deal with this , I assure you I will stop when it's already too much for the rest."**_

" _**Do what you want." G sigh tiredly and grunted before disappearing in the thin air leaving the founder of Vongola along with the tenth generation boss of Vongola.**_

 _ **Primo smiled slightly. "Thank you,G."**_

 _ **Then he turned his head to the unconscious Decimo lying and chained next to him.**_

" _ **Decimo, I'm very sorry to do this to you, but this for you as well. I hoped you still find to forgive me with your heart after all of this is over." He caress the bloodied cheeks of the latter before disappearing upon hearing the upcoming footsteps going in their direction.**_

 **XXX**

"Damn it! How could that happen? How could I let Tsuna slip in our hands? This all might fault!" Yamamoto Takeshi, Tenth generation Rain guardian punched the wall. He was fulminating, losing his usual temper as he kicked repeatedly in the same wall which was threatening to crumble under his hits. This is the first time they've seen the easy going rain guardian beyond furious that left everyone in the vicinity that made them rendered speechless including Gokudera Hayato,The Storm guardian could only watch agape as the latter pent-up his rage at the poor wall.

"Yamamoto, please calm down. Destroying the wall won't bring him back, and aren't you supposed to be at the infirmary? Ryouhei won't be happy if knows that you sneaked out of your room and all his hard work of healing your wounds will be fruitless. That's why you should rest for now." Iemitsu Sawada, CEDEF Boss and father of the young Decimo replied softly. He sounded tired, Of course. He will be tired. Who would not? After hearing that his dear son been abducted by unknown famiglia, he rushed back to Italy to give out a hand upon also learning that there's no progress of finding the brunette for days.

"But-!"

"Listen, I am very well aware of the situation, but try and think for a moment. Don't do anything rush that will lead you into your early death and I'm certain my boy will be sad if he found out that his precious rain guardian is already a corpse."

"But for how long! We don't know what they want, nor what they plan to do with Tsuna! It might be too late when we found him! That's why you have to send a search party or something!" Yamamoto anxiety is raising, and the pain of his wounds made him wince. It seems liked his wounds were reopen and he's certain Ryouhei will give him an earful lecture if he finds out.

Iemitsu groaned inwardly for the latter's stubbornness. There's already a search party trying to looked for his son but there's still no good news coming from them as the reports were always the same: 'There's still no trace of Decimo nor his Abductors'. The CEDEF boss was about to say something but stopped himself as a dynamite hits the rain guardian's head but there's no lit from it.

"What-?!"

"Shut up! Jyuudaime isn't weak! So stop thinking something like that! He will be fine because Jyuudaime is the strong! I won't let you insult him any further!" Gokudera snarled at Yamamoto. "So just shut the fuck up and rest! We can't go with the rest as we haven't fully recovered yet."

The black haired rain guardian wanted to retort back but he knew it was no use, so he simply let Iemitsu help him go back to the infirmary. There were being followed by Gokudera. Inside the infirmary the other three guardians were being treated there: Hibari Kyouya, the cloud guardian. Yes, even the strongest guardian is no much from their unknown opponent which make him much more in a foul mood, Next is Lambo Bovino, The lightening guardian and lastly Mukuro Rokudo, The mist guardian. Yes, he was beaten as well and that makes him eager to destroy the minds who abducted the body he was about to possess in the future.

The reason the other guardians like the Sun guardian, Ryouhei Sasagawa, also Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro and Rain Guardian, Gokudera Hayato were not injured is because they were send on a mission before the abduction incident.

The mood was terrible, the room was dead silent and everyone of them displaying either a downcast or a frustrated face. But they shared one thing they cared and worried for the missing brunette and they were willing to do anything just to see him again and they'll certainly make the bastards took their sky suffer in the most painful way even worse than death.

Iemitsu knew it was rather futile attempt at lightening the atmosphere, but he tried to smile a bit anyway, telling the Guardians:

"Don't worry, we will have Tsuna back in no time!"

Silence was the only respond to his words.

As he left the infirmary, closing the door behind him, he knew that he barely believed his own words and that's the reason why the others didn't respond at all because there are already losing hope and their beliefs at each day not seeing the smiling sky of theirs.

 **XXX**

 _ **At unknown location, there's a sobbing figure laying in dirt while crying in blood as he curled himself further in the corner, hoping and shielding himself from the harsh reality.**_

 _ **He felt so hurt...**_

 _ **He felt so tired..**_

 _ **He felt so dirty...**_

 _ **His skin itched...**_

 _ **He wanted to be clean again..**_

 _ **But more importantly he wanted to..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **He wanted nothing more than to die...**_

 **...**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Reviews/Comments, Favs/Votes and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Eternal Sky**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of the story.**

 **A/N: Okay, Most of you must be thinking or confused because the plot/summary is different. Where the story goes but don't fret too much it's still the same. Because Tsuna really did try his best to protect his famiglia from harm although it backfired causing him to be in** _ **that**_ **situation [Abducted,Abused and Tormented]. And in the previous chapter it's hinted that Primo is messing- No, giving Tsuna a dream about his guardians leaving him because he killed someone which he shouldn't but it's all part of Primo's plans for him and his guardians. In order words, Tsuna didn't kill anyone. He's just dreaming and delusional which makes easier for Primo to access in Decimo's mind. Now, I explained most of all. I hoped that make sense and answer your questions.**

 **Warnings: Grammatical errors, Misspellings, Unbeta'd and Implied/Hints of Abuse and Non-con.**

 _ **Bold & Italics - Tsuna's state outside in his head in short reality.**_

 _Italics - Tsuna's state inside his head in short dreaming._

Normal - Presnt.

 **Bold - Primo and 1** **st** **Generation guardians plotting or having a conversation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Lost Lamb**

" _We cannot selectively numb emotions. When we numb the painful emotions, we also numb the positive emotions."- Brene Brown_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. A slight headache made him wince a little as he sat up on his bed, rubbing the back of his head. It took him a few seconds to get fully awoken, as he tried to search his memory how on earth he gotten on his bed and where did that headache could came from. As he did so, some scenes came back to him: he was having a meeting with his allied famiglia then there's an attack. He was not the only one fighting there which he was sure he was the only one, but the scene was pretty blurry in his mind, and he didn't remember exactly who was doing what and what is going on. He remembered fighting one of their family for a while to make sure that the others were safe, then... Everything seems blank and the thing only cleared was his guardians loathed him._

 _Tsuna closed his eyes as he tried to recall more information of the events that transpired but all he gets is a massive headache by forcing to remember and for some reason his whole body is hurting like hell._

 _He knew he's forgetting a vital information here and no matter how hard he tried to remember something is stopping him. But, What is it?_

 _He sigh tiredly as he open his eyes._

' _Nasty dream' he thought. 'Everything is just a nasty dream and it will end soon' He reassured himself. Deep inside him wanting that but he knew it wasn't. Something is already broken and that is him._

 _With that depressing thought still plunged in his head which he tried to push back in the deepest recess of his mind and heart and obviously he failed miserably from doing so. He let out a frustrated groan and was about to get up off bed but something stopping him from making any movements. He looked at the caused of his own immobilization only to find an arm drape from his waist._

 _Tsuna blinked at the sight._

 _Was he that deep thought that he didn't recognized the presence beside him? Obviously, A yes._

 _He then glanced at his side and surprise to see Dino smiling at him cheekily._

" _Good morning, Lil' Bro~" Dino cooed._

" _HIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked backwards almost causing him to fall out on the bed if it wasn't for Dino he will have more memory loss from preventing his near fall as the other pull him back the safety covers of bed. "Dino-nii?! What are you doing here?!"_

 _Luckily for Tsuna, Reborn wasn't there because if he witnessed him shrieking like a girl there will be hellish consequences and the brunette was certain he won't make out alive at the experience. So, he's grateful that the hitman was on another country doing his own mission but he also missed him because if he's here he won't let tolerate his guardians actions at him._

 _A hand gently caressing his cheeks snapped him from his thoughts. He looked at Dino, who's giving him a small sad smile. "Please, Tsuna. Don't make such face. It looks like your about to cry but if you really felt like crying then you are welcome to do so." Dino embraced him and it seems like his tears has it mind on its own as it started cascading as his face hits Dino's chest and he release all his pent emotions that he locked in the deepest part of his heart. And Dino let him do what he should have done in the very first place: Let his side known, his pain._

 _Dino was annoyed how immature the guardians acted around the young don and he was far disappointed upon knowing Kyouya is no different than rest when he expected him to know the best and that includes the others especially Tsuna's right hand man, Hayato. As they've known Tsuna longer than him. First meet him than him. But the idiots refused to see the other side, the bigger picture that represent the whole puzzle. They continue to ignore the explanation of the brunette for what may have trigger to do something drastic such as killing; But for heaven's sake they were in the world of Mafia, Underground organization; the dark side of the world where mafioso resides known as criminal, enemy of the righteous authorities. In short, killing is inevitable no matter how hard an individual tried to avoid blood shed they will eventually need to taint their hands as its bound to happen in the very beginning once you're in the world of Mafia. There's no escape from killing. True, Tsuna have killed but there's a good reason behind it. And by saying a good reason, he protected his famiglia from further threat may befall them if he don't made that move. Yet, the morons refused to see that; they viewed him no longer their boss, friend and most especially a family member. They didn't acknowledge him anymore, his pain, his sufferings and his sacrifices. They no longer treated him a human instead treating him like a cold blooded monster for just one kill. Dino had killed more than one that he lost count of those blood took from his enemies but they still treated him normally._

 _Dino growled dangerously as he tighten his hold at his little brother protectively, Tsuna surely told him that it's fine that people treated him such badly but he could see it clearly Tsuna is breaking apart because of those people's stupidity. He'll make sure they regret their actions towards Decimo._

" _Please don't. Dino-nii," A muffled voice at his chest stopped him from his planning to commit a large-scale of slaughter. "What ever is running in your head now won't do any good at all. It will only made things worsens." Tsuna commented knowingly._

 _Dino groan loudly enough that even Tsuna heard his annoyance. It seems the boy is done crying his eyes out and decided to terrorize his plans for the upcoming deaths of his guardians. "Am I that obvious?"_

 _Tsuna didn't respond instead nodding silently. He still has a death grip at Dino as if he don't want the blonde leave him like the rest and it seems Dino managed to read him as he patted gently his brown locks reassuringly. "Don't worry. I won't leave you alone." He could read Tsuna as an open book. The boy is scared of abandonment. Of being alone and Dino understands completely so he will promised what comfort he could give at the latter and he meant every word he said._

" _Still, Its foolish for them to leave you."_

 _Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh and grumbled disapprovingly at him. "Please stop antagonizing them."_

" _You should told them that to you: Stop antagonizing you"_

 _Tsuna was about to say something again but something beat him in that, his stomach is growling rather loudly too much at his liking which made the poor boy flustered._

 _Dino chuckled lightheartedly at flustered expression of the boy and stood up. "It's already late. I'll bring you something to eat as it looks like you haven't eaten anything yet since yesterday."_

 _Tsuna was about to call the man when another massive headache rushed back to his system making him groan in pain and this goes unnoticed by the other occupant in the room as he instantly dash back at his side asking wearily. "What's the matter? Are you okay,Tsuna?!"_

 _Before Dino start babbling some nonsense. Tsuna raised his hand to put stop in his actions and questionings that he knows about to come and it would only add more to his pain. "I'm fine. It's just a headache though I might need some aspirin because I've never felt a massive headache before such as this it feels like my head is splitting into half."_

" _Headache,huh? Probably because you haven't taking care of yourself these past days." Dino said and he watched Tsuna froze as he hits a bull's eye. "Anyway, I'll bring some aspirin along with your meal so stay put!" The elder one didn't wait for the latter's reply as he strode out in the room after saying that._

" _Thank you,Dino-nii." A small appreciative smile graced at Decimo's lips as he instantly fell asleep once his head landed back on the bed._

 _Fate is just testing him. Yes, this is just a trial that he needed to surpass then everything will return the way it is. Everything will be fine and he's certain he'd succeed no matter what._

 **XXX**

 **Primo smiled at the optimistic thinking of his true successor. He was glad he wasn't losing any hope despite the abandonment of his '** _ **guardians'**_ **at the world he created inside his memories** _ **.**_

" **Stop smiling like an idiot." Another presence appeared beside him. "You're just starting,right?"**

 **Primo nodded. "How's the others faring with this?"**

 **The other didn't respond.**

" **Not good,huh?" Primo mumbled softly.**

" **Obviously. But whether we question your actions it's still not enough to stop you, right?" G stated dryly. "You're still going to do what you want but Of course there's a reason behind everything of these drastic actions of yours. To strengthen the bond between Decimo and his guardians isn't it?"**

" **Yes, that's mostly the part of it but-" Primo halted as he heard the upcoming footsteps then he sigh tiredly. Maybe-**

" **Don't you dare back down now. You started this. Finish it!" G growled dangerously before disappearing in the thin air.**

" **I know. I won't" Primo glanced down at the brunette caressing his cheeks gently. He won't stop now as everything is going according the way it is. "Decimo, Please bear with me a little bit more as I assure you this will be over before you know it." He give light peck at the other temple before he followed suit G.**

 _ **Don't give up.. At whatever phantoms of the world I created inside your head...Even if in reality is hell to you as well,Tsunayoshi.**_

 **As Primo and G left the vicinity, Tsunayoshi's eyes snapped open and at the same time people entered the room.**

 **XXX**

 _ **Awaken by hushed talking though he can't understand what is the conversation about but he knew he was safe who ever these people beside him now. He felt warm and fuzzy as if their presence taking away is pain.**_

 _ **He felt a soft hand gently caressing his cheeks giving him a silent message like not to give up so he guess he'll do that. Then the hand is gone as soon as the sensation fades away. Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and at the same time people entered at the area.**_

 _ **He gave them the most nasty glare he could muster up in his battered state. And they just laugh at him as they began to 'play' with him again.**_

 _ **He could feel their filthy hands touches his body then a hand went to caress his private part of his body; he tried to fight back for them not to get what they wanted. His weak at the moment because of the various drugs they injected to his system making vulnerable at their schemes. He managed to land a hit on the man's gut and the other groan in pain.**_

" _ **You son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly and then took hold of the brunette's head and slammed him hard in the ground making Tsuna's vision darkened as another pain added to his misery and he felt than his tatter clothes being rip of them something big entered at his entrance which caused him to scream in pain. "That's right scream! You little piece of shit!" The man cackled evilly as he continued to pound inside the boy.**_

 _ **He wanted nothing more than to black out but the other people in the room preventing him to do so as they find amusing at bringing him misery. They could do whatever they want, they could experimented him, they could tormented him, continue to abused his body and dirtied it but they will never ever break him. He won't let them win. Ever. Vongola isn't weak as they thought. He won't give them the satisfaction seeing him filled with agony he won't let them get into his head again because he trusted his famiglia, his dear friends to get him out in this hellish place and give this foolish creatures dare to destroy Vongola a lesson that will make them regret they ever harm their beloved boss and friend.**_

 _ **It seems like they gotten bored fast as he didn't react at all their attempts to make him scream. So they just leave him alone for the meantime.**_

 _ **Tsuna sighed in relief he felt sticky and weak but he needed rest and he could help but to frown. "I hope they still accept a sky that already been tainted..." he mumbled softly before he completely passed out due to pain, exhaustion, starvation and the wound that the man had caused just now. As he fall into oblivion he began to dream again something he feared the most: His guardians leaving him all alone.**_

 _ **A single tear rolled down in his bloody,sweaty and dirty face.**_

 _ **Please, Don't go.. Please, Don't leave me alone..**_

 _ **The nightmare had started again.**_

 **XXX**

Everyone froze at the information who is the culprit behind the abduction and attack against Decimo.

"Kufufu. Can you repeat that again?" The sickening sweet smile never leaves his face as their informant began his report. "Who is the famiglia abducted _my_ Tsunayoshi?"

The informant shuddered at the deadly intent coming from the male mist guardian not only him but the occupants in the room seems ready for a massive massacre. "Estraneo, apparently they aren't all dead."

"Oya? It seems like I failed to kill those filthy rats." Mukuro sneered in displease. "If they-"

Mukuro's threat was interrupted by the door slamming open door almost causing the poor door to break. Revealing a very enraged Reborn which made everyone cringed in fear that they will receive the greatest hitman's wrath. It seems like he just came back from a mission only to find out the bad news of his student being taking away.

"Prepare brats. We will rescue my dame-student." Reborn demanded.

"But, Reborn-san. We don't know where-"

"I know. Where is their hiding Dame-Tsuna. Now scram and prepare!" Reborn interjected. The others didn't need to be told twice as they immediately strode out the room.

The informant was about to leave as well but Reborn had stopped him.

"Just what exactly are plotting by giving out that information,Checkerface or should I call you,Kawahira?" Reborn asked.

"Kawahira is fine," The informant chuckled lightly as he slowly revealed himself at Reborn. "And as expected from the greatest, Nothing escapes from you."

"The others needed to train more from not noticing your disguise"

"Now,now. You can't blame them. They were distress of the entire situation" Kawahira countered ignoring the sharp glare of the ex-Arcobaleno giving him as he went on. "And to answer your question, I'm plotting nothing at all. I'm merely returning a favor from Sawada Tsunayoshi." His form started to fades away and before he's completely gone he give the last vital information the hitman wanted the most. "The one who helped the Estraneo famiglia captured Decimo is a traitor, An allied famiglia named Oscar"

Reborn tilted down his fedora. He don't want owning favor against people especially that man. But for now, he will accept that help. Then he smirked as he started to think of how he will tor-tutor his dame-student not to get caught easily.

He would bring him back- No, they would take Tsuna back home, no matter what.

"You better not be dead, Dame-Tsuna. Not before I give you my piece of mind." He glanced at the dull sky outside the window and took his leave as he followed the rest, preparing the infiltration and rescue plan of Decimo.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Sorry if it's boring and quite rush! Promise, the next chapter is much better! Hey, guys do you want this fanfic to have a pairing like R27? Tell me your opinion about it, kay? Thanks! And Oh, please Vote at my poll in my profile. I'd pretty needed it right now. Anyways Reviews/Comments, Votes/Favs and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time! ^^**


End file.
